All The Right Friends
by CaliTues
Summary: Roxas stood frozen as she raised the gun. Sweat gathering at the base of his neck, he watched as her hands shook despite her attempts to keep them steady. He couldn't believe what was happening; couldn't believe it was her. AU.


**I'm not too sure how this idea started. **

Roxas stood frozen as she raised the gun. Sweat gathering at the base of his neck, he watched as her hands shook despite her attempts to keep them steady. He couldn't believe what was happening; couldn't believe that the girl in front of him was who it was. The girl that sat beside him in almost every class and played with his hair. The girl who had earlier that day seemed so carefree as she tripped him in the hallway. The kind of girl who looked like she would never be caught robbing a corner store.

That's one thing he hated about people. Most were never what they seemed.

* * *

><p>"Xion, I can't." The redhead shook her head. Slumping down in the passenger seat, she stared at the sign over the small store. The D's in Destiny Dollar Store flickering off and on.<p>

The driver scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Look, I picked the farthest one out of town, dead Tuesday night, how much easier do I have to make this for you? Look around Kai, there's _no one_ here except for whoever's at that register."

"No. I mean," Looking down at her lap she motioned to the black handgun. "I can't use this."

Xion reached over and grabbed the gun, quickly unloading it. "There ya go. Problem solved." She held the gun back out to her friend.

Kairi stared at it. Hesitantly, she took it from her friend's outstretched hand and looked it over. "It won't fire?"

"It'll fire once. Don't waste it sweetie," Xion winked, reaching over and opening Kairi's door, ushering the red head out of the small car. "Remember, be casual. Act like you're going to buy something. And then bam," she made her hand into the shape of a gun and fired at Kairi, "Money."

Kairi nodded, shutting the car door, she tucked the gun into the back of her pants like she had seen Xion do earlier. Making sure her shirt covered the shape, she entered the store, quickly avoiding the cash register by making a quick turn to the left upon entrance.

"Kairi!" She froze, hiding behind a rack of magazines that had stray items littering its shelves. It was someone she knew. She couldn't do it now. They'd be able to tell who it was. That _she_ was a criminal.

She contemplated returning to the car. To make Xion pick a different spot, somewhere out here that didn't have a known person at its registers. But she knew, Xion wouldn't believe her, and she wouldn't come in to look, it would make the two look too suspicious. And then she felt the cold metal on her back.

Placing her hand at her back, she felt slightly reassured. Even if it _was_ someone she knew. She could threaten them, couldn't she? She quickly grabbed a birthday card from a stand and walked back towards the register.

She then froze again. A pit formed in her stomach and she looked down at the floor as she neared the register, placing the card on the counter.

"Who's birthday?"

"A friend's."

"Someone I know?" She looked up, causing him to wink at her, "or is it for that boyfriend of yours?"

She couldn't help but smile before looking away. "I _did_ have a boyfriend."

He swiped the card across the scanner and handed it back to her. "Sure thing Kai, no envelope though? Kind of trashy, unless you plan on turning it into a paper airplane."

She mentally cursed herself before turning and walking back to the card rack and grabbing a random envelope. As she turned towards the door, a loud song erupted from her pocket where her phone was stashed. She quickly pulled it out and flipped it open to see a message from Xion telling her to hurry up.

"Is that your friend texting to remind you to pay?" She looked back at him to see him leaning on the counter.

"I…"

"I've got it." He smiled, "You bought me a soda today, we'll call it even."

She bit her lip and turned around. Halfway to the door. She stood, trying to decide if she should just leave. If she should back out. But if she did, what would _he_ say.

She turned back to the register with a smile before walking back over to him. She slammed the card and envelope down.

"Empty the register." Her voice shook slightly, but she kept a serious face as she stared him down.

"What is this? A heist?" He laughed, flicking her forehead. "Go home Kairi, you've got school in the morning."

"I mean it!" She kept her left hand on her hip.

Rolling his eyes, he shrugged. "You remember when we were little, and you would try to take my Halloween candy?" She continued to glare at him, trying not to break her gaze. "Remember how that ended."

"Just open the register. P-please." She put both hands behind her back, trying to make it look less suspicious.

He watched her, arching a brow. "Are you okay?"

"Open the damn register!"

He began laughing again. Turning away from her he grabbed a piece of candy from the rack behind him and placed it with the card and envelope, "A present from me to you."

Kairi continued to keep her gaze locked. "Roxas."

"Hm?" He leaned on the counter, using his elbows to support his held head. "What's up with you tonight?"

"You know Xion?"

His eyebrows scrunched together, "What about her?"

"You know, who she hangs out with."

"Those seniors." He sat up. "But so what?"

"I need that money." She pointed to the register. "Now."

Roxas frowned as he looked her over, the phone still clenched in her hand. "Is this about your mom, Kairi?"

Kairi felt the phone vibrating again against her palm. More than likely Xion. Again. Pocketing the phone, she reached behind her back and pulled the gun from her pants. Shakily, she brought it in front of her, seeing his eyes widen when he saw the black handgun.

"Kairi…"

"Please, just empty it." His eyes followed the gun as she brought it to aim at his chest.

"Kairi." He swallowed, stepping away from the counter slightly. "Calm do-"

A chime sounded, the automatic doors at the entrance opened to let Xion through. Marching up to Kairi, she grabbed the handgun and trained it back on Roxas. "We don't have all night, you know?" Xion turned to face Kairi, "Go wait in the car, I'll be out in a few."

Kairi met his gaze, his pleading gaze.

"Xion, let's just go."

"Car, Kairi."

Kairi bit her lip, watching the two. Roxas glared at the raven haired girl in front of him. Waiting. Xion just smiled. Kairi took a step between the two, standing against the counter in front of Roxas.

"Xion, _please_ let's just go."

Xion lowered the gun slightly, arching a brow. "Really Kairi? Look, Xemnas's gonna give you the stuff when we get back, you know that, right?"

"What the hell is this?" He snapped, glaring at Xion.

She turned to him, rolling her eyes, before putting a finger to her lips to silence him. She turned back to the redhead, who was watching the floor. Huffing, she crossed her harms, dangling the small firearm slightly as she watched the two. She snapped her fingers, an idea coming to her, as she retrained the gun on Kairi.

"Xion!"

Kairi's eyes flittered up to stare at the girl in front of her. Any ounce of confidence she had earlier completely depleted. Her breathing became uneven as she backed up against the counter, trying to distance herself from the barrel.

"Roxas." Xion gave the two a smile, "Empty the register please, sweetie." Unlike before when he had hesitated, Roxas hastily opened the register, grabbing at bills and placing them on the counter. "The change too, Roxas." She motioned towards the bills on the counter, looking at Kairi. "Well? Grab it. Sheesh. It's like you're mentally incompetent."

Kairi kept her eyes trained on the barrel of the handgun as she began stuffing the cash and coins into her pockets as Roxas pushed it across the counter. Once the register had been completely emptied, Xion lowered the pistol and stretching, her arms towards the sky. With a yawn, she waved Kairi towards the door, turning to look at Roxas.

Roxas, in turn, kept his eyes on the shaking redhead in front of him. Her fists were clenched so tight her knuckles were turning white. He nudged her forward with his hand on her back, causing her to jump. She turned to look at him, her eyes pleading. He knew what she wanted. To not tell. To not call the police on her. But what were his choices? It was them or him.

Xion stared them down, "Could you really do that, Roxie?" She sneered, twirling the handgun around a finger, "Send poor Kairi to jail? She's old enough you know. Birthday was what, two days ago, Kairi?"

Roxas narrowed his eyes, watching Kairi slink forward towards Xion. Her eyes were red and puffy, her lip bleeding from the constant biting. He closed his eyes, thinking. She had been on her own for the past three years. Living with a friend of hers. Her parents had kicked her out when she had come home, drunk, lying about where she had been. In all honesty, maybe he wasn't that surprised about what had happened. Shaking his head, he looked up as the bell above the door chimed, seeing the two retreat.

Sighing, he grabbed his coat from underneath the counter, slinging it over his shoulder, he began shutting the store down for the night. Ready to go home.

* * *

><p>Kairi looked up her bowl of cereal as a name caught her attention. The news report on the television, stating an employee of a certain general store had robbed the store, spending the money immediately and refusing to return the cash. The Destiny High teen would be in jail until his court date.<p>

Her breathing hitched as she stared at _his_ face. A mug shot. Choking out a sob, she pushed the bowl off the table and to the floor. She covered her face with her hands. Anyone who knew him would be surprised. The honest boy. The grade A student. The always willing and able friend. Who would ever imagine he would steal from his own job? That's what she hated about people. Some were just _too_ kind.

**I tried to parallel it as much as possible. But neh. Ain't he a sweetie? Review if you want, be a cracker jack if you don't. S'up to you. Thanks for reading. Question though, should Kairi turn herself in? May be continued, shortly at that.**


End file.
